The Dead Diaries
by Sambebop
Summary: This story depicts the life of Sam and his two friends (all OC's) who are trying to survive in a new world ruled by the dead. Please leave a review, this is my first fan fiction with multiple chapters. Also thank you for choosing to read this fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

The walls are closing in and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I don't know how this plague happened but I know that I won't turn into one of them. I look around at my surrounding for the 1,098th time. It's an old room that has cracked walls. We are in Georgia, I don't know what town. This room is falling apart and it's only a matter of time before it collapses. I look down at Mia, she is sleeping, and I look over at Jon, who is cleaning his axe. Mia is short and has brown hair with blue eyes. Jon is tall and strong; he has tan skin, long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. I am average height, strong and have long straight brown hair and blue eyes. I look down at my hatchet. "Jon, why don't you use a hatchet like me?" I ask him. "Well Sam, I have started using a machete more but the axe is used to break down barriers." He replies with a grin on his face.

I know that we have to leave here soon, we have to scavenge food, but on the last run, Juan got bit and Jon had to put him down. Before the plague hit, I was an actor on Broadway. Jon was the director of most of my shows and Mia was Juan's girlfriend. Juan was a close friend of mine. In this room there is only one way out of this room and that is through the trap door. There are no windows so I don't know what time of day it is. I relax and close my eyes.

When we were all awake I asked Jon if we should go on a run today. He said it is time for a change of scenery. I told him that we will soon. "Sam, we must leave now. We need to get out of here!" Jon said firmly. I gave in and we decided to go find new shelter. We never stay anywhere long, now that winters over we try to find a big secure place. We were in the previous house for a couple of weeks but it's time to leave. We got our belongings and left. It was early morning, which was good because we had the whole day to find food and a new place to stay.

There is a small white house ahead. It was strange that we didn't see any of those musters. We passed a few rotted corpses but besides that we did not see any moving corpses. I always keep my hatchet on me in case something happened. I walked up the farmer's porch of the little white house. Its windows were all grimy and the porch creaked whenever one of us moved. The door was unlocked and I entered, the dust was really thick and there were moths on the furniture. I noticed an empty gun rack. Inside Mia found a couple cans of beans and Jon went upstairs.

I heard him walking and after every step he took, dust fell through the dirty floorboards. When he came down he held a bag full of canned goods. We have to find a shelter soon because we don't want to go back to that room, it could collapse in the night. This house wasn't nearly secure enough because there wasn't enough wood to board 4 windows. I decided to go check out a few more houses. I walked into a nice big house a couple house from the little white ones. I told Jon to stay with Mia because I'm not sure if suicidal still. There were multiple attempts of suicide after Juan died, ever since then; one of us has always been watching her.

Inside the big house I found a double-barrel shotgun. _Why would anyone leave this behind? _It smelled a little strange in this house, and then I noticed a few dead animals nearby. They were somewhat fresh because they weren't too rotted. _How did they get in here? _Then I saw a hole in the side of a wall, the hole led to the yard. I searched the house more and I found a bag of shells. I grew very suspicious that someone was in this house. The smell of the dead animals was starting to bother me so I put on one of the painters masks I had for situations like this. The smell mostly went away but I think that was my brain thinking it was still smelling that odor.

I walked down into the basement; I kept my ears trained on hearing anything unusual. I kept my hatchet firmly by my side ready to strike. The basement was very dark and dank. I am from the north so I am used to having a basement but since I came down here to visit my parents, I've seen a lot less basements. I pulled out a flash light and I saw a lot of burned out candles I explored the basement further and then I saw someone sleeping in a cot. I walked over to check if he was alive, I saw a foot sticking out beneath the cot. _That person under the cot is dead. _I then pulled off the covers and I saw a big, fat, hairy middle-aged female laying there. She was breathing heavily and I thought she was sick. I looked under the bed and I saw a half-eaten carcass underneath.

I tried to sneak out but she heard me and attempted to get up. I was horrified at the sight of her, the fat jiggled up and down. I turned around and started running up the stairs and I ran outside. I went back to the little white house where I saw Jon and Mia sitting on the farmer's porch. "Hey, did you find anything?" Mia asked."Yes!" I said raising the gun and the bag of rounds. "That's great, how about we go back to the room just for tonight. I'm sure it can last one more night." Jon told me.

We started to make our way back to the house with the room. Mia noticed one of the monsters a head. "I will deal with this Sam." Jon told me because I was about to go put him down. Jon walked up to it with his axe. He brought that axe down hard and it split the monsters head down the middle. We walked around the corpse. The house was insight, we were all very hungry and I couldn't stop thinking about that can of beans. I entered the house first and let the others in. Then I re-boarded the door shut, this house was rather clean and it was safe to stay out of the room and in the house but not only is the room falling apart. The house as a whole is to. The room helps us sleep better because it is almost impossible for the monsters to get in.

Before we go up to the room we hang out in the living room, planning the next day. We were in the middle of discussing tomorrow's plans, when I hear a lot of noise outside. I look in the space between two wooden panels and I see a gang of humans outside. "Mia, Jon, there are people outside." I whisper to them. "Let's go outside and talk to them." Says Mia. "No, we are staying inside and keeping quite. If they attempt to come in we will defend ourselves. Are they scavenging for supplies?" Jon asks me. "No, they appear to be moving through. They have blunt objects and blades. I don't see any guns." I tell them.

We stood and waited and they eventually passed through. _At least we know we're not there the only people left in this area._

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I woke up the next morning on the couch in the living room. _It's weird how I have stopped remembering my dreams. _I noticed Mia and Jon were not in the same room. Mia was in the kitchen making breakfast and Jon was outside burning one of the monster bodies. I walked up to Mia and said "Good morning." "Sam, I haven't had a good morning in a very long time." She replied glumly. "Well the last time I had a good morning was today, every day is a blessing now."I told her. "At some of those houses I found jewelry boxes full of expensive rings and necklaces." Mia commented. "Well all I know is that in these times, weapons are more important to people then their families. I think it's always been like that to a lot of people. Materialistic items being more important than family. I used to think that way to, it's funny how you never knew how good you have till it's gone. I'm not talking about T.V. being gone or the internet. I'm talking about family." I answered. " I guess your right, it's time to eat."Mia said while putting a large clump of beans on to three plates. "I will go get some water from the well." I told her.

After breakfast we went on another supply run. We were a lot more curious about where the gang was then anything. Jon carried the shot gun because he has had experience with guns before. All along our street there are abandoned cars everywhere. I hid behind one at the corner of the street to check if their were any gang members there. I saw a corpse of a male who was wearing a leather jacket. It was fresh to, he had bite marks on him. I took my hatchet and drove it into his head.

A few feet away I saw a couple of monster corpses on the ground. _Well they still might be around here. _I saw the house that had the fat, hairy female from yesterday. I told Jon and Mia to come with me. _I must know if the killed her. _I rushed down into the basement with the other two and i saw a silouhette of a body sitting on the cot. As I walked closer I smelt human waste, I unfortunantly forgot my painter's mask. I walked up to her and I saw a very disturbing sight. Her head had been bashed in and her brains were all over the wall. The gang wrote a message on the wall saying "Fortes soli superstites sunt!" it was written in her blood. "It's Latin 'only the strong survive'" I said aloud. "How do you know that?" Mia asked me. "I took Latin for 8 years, all four years of high school and all 4 years in college." I told them. We left the house. _These people are savage. _"Jon, if they find us they will kill us, I don't know how they found this women, I found her yesterday. She was a live." I told Jon.

Mia paced the floor that night. I kept a solid watch on everything. _I won't let them touch my friends. They are all I have. _Then, just as I thought, they came back. This time they were searching every house. They are getting closer to the house. "Jon, pull this chair down and use it as cover. The second they open that door I want you to shoot those two shells off. Then reload, and keep shooting. There's only one door in this house and only 2 windows, we can defend this place. There are only 6 of them searching this area, I already counted. Mia and I will stand on both sides of the door with our blades ready. If they attempt to come through the windows we will kill them with out hatchet.

The gang was at the front door of the house. "Boss we got a couple meat-heads coming. Should we take them out?" Said one of the goons. "Of course you should!" This was clearly a male's voice. A few seconds later they attempted to get in. "Somethings blocking the door boss." Said a new voice, this one was a female. Then they started swinging axes into the door. _Come in, I want you to. _Then the door opened and three goons walked in. Jon unloaded and killed all three, their blood splatterd onto Mia and I. Mia and I thwent out the door to kill the rest. I saw a huge male with a bat walking toward me, he swung once. I got hit in the leg, it was excruciating pain. He was about to deal a fatal blow but a wildly swung my hatchet and it hit him in the arm. He fell to the ground in pain.

I crawled up and pulled the hatchet out, the second it came out, he punched me square in the face. I fell back in pain, blood came pouring out of my nose. I heard a shotgun shot and the big man fell down. He got a chest full of buckshot. Mia had killed her opponent, it was a skinny female who was probably17 yrs old. Then we noticed who the leader was. He was standing there the whole time, just watching. He was bald and had piercings all over his face. His eyes appeared to be black. He was holding a cured blade in his hand. "Drop it!" Jon commanded. "Fortes soli superstites sunt." He said, then he stabbed himself in the stomach and he pulled up. The ground turned red with blood.

_Are there more of them and where did they come from?_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Mia, Jon, go get the supplies we need. We officially can't stay here anymore." I told them. Within a couple of minute they were back and ready to leave. "We must get going." I told them. We walked off down the street; I turned around to take one last look at the house and what I saw, was an unpleasant sight. Monsters had already started devouring the corpses. _Luckily we got out before more of them arrived. _

The red sun arouse, we had been walking all night. Our canteens were nearly empty so we were parched. We kept walking; we did not even know where we were walking to. All day we walked, we found a stream where we stopped to boil water. While that was happening, we were resting. "Sam, let's go up north, we are near a large town according to this map." Mia told me. "Jon, what do you think?" I asked Jon. "I don't know we need shelter and food." Jon said, he then looked at the map. "It's only a mile away; we can make it there before dark."

"Let's go!" Mia said. We got up grabbed our clean water and we headed off to the town. I've come to realize that Jon is the leader in the group. He is the strongest and has leadership skills. I am smarter than he is but he is an enforcer, we need him. I've always been friends with Jon and he had family near mine so he came down South with me. Mia came down south because Juan had just moved down here and they were planning to get engaged. We were all together when the plague hit, Juan had a gun so we stayed with him. Then one night he went outside and he got bit. When he turned I had to put him down because Jon was on a food run.

"Look, there's the town." I announced when I saw the general store. We walked through the town, _how are there no monsters here? _I am so confused at this. The town seemed moderately intact, people are defiantly here. We tried to get into the general store but it was boarded up. "Jon, break down the door. I will board it up when I in!" I told him. "I don't have to. I can break that window up there and we can climb through." Jon replied so we did that. The window was big enough for us to fit threw; we only needed a boost to get to it. I threw a rock at the window and it broke. Jon grabbed a nearby garbage can and turned it around. He then cleared all the remaining glass and he climbed in to the store.

A few minutes later I heard him say that the store was clear. I helped Mia get in then I got in. The store itself was intact and there was a lot of food and water. _This place should have been looted ages ago. _Mia went around and checked the store, she went down to the cellar and she screamed. We rushed down and we saw a body hanging from the ceiling. There was a note written in paint on the wall. _The Israelites aren't who they say they are. Killed my husband. _"So the Israelites are clearly a religious group. Why are they murdering people?" Jon asked me. "Maybe this woman's husband was bit and she didn't know what the bites did." I replied.

There are a lot of questions about the women in the basement. Such as how long had she been there and why she killed herself. _We have to look out for this gang because they could kill us. _Mia started cooking dinner, it was cold canned corn. "I will take first watch tonight Sam, then Mia, then you." Jon told me while we were eating. The general store had cold wooden floors that had a thick layer of dust on it. It was secure though. After dinner I laid out the sleeping bags and tried to get some sleep. Images of people in robes came into my mind. I saw these robed people murdering people in a religious fashion. That part was a little hazy because I could not tell how they were executing these people.

"Sam, come check this out." Jon whispered to me. I got out of my sleeping bag and asked "What's wrong?" "Come here, I'll show you." He replied. He walked up a pair of old rickety stairs and I followed him up. He went down a hall way, this is clearly where the family that owned the store lived. Jon entered a room and inside that room I found Mia. "What's going on?" I asked. They pointed to the window. I looked outside and I saw a bunch of robed people standing in a circle. In the middle of the circle, there were 5 crosses. At the bottom of the crosses, there was hay. Then five robed people emerged. All around the circle there were fire pits that provided light.

The five that emerged were tied to the crosses. Their hoods were removed and I saw that 4 of them were monsters and one of them was a teenage girl. I felt Mia trembling next to me and Jon had a look of disgust on his face. We knew what was happening; they were going to burn them at the stake. A robed person emerged and then they took down there hood. "Tonight is the 4th sacrifice of the year. If we sacrifice 4 demons and a virgin, then God will cure the plague!" This was a female who was the leader of the group. They started performing strange rituals, such as putting crowns on all of them and spraying them with holy water. "Now it is time for you all to rise into heaven. The only passage to heaven is in a blaze of fire!" The leader announced. The crowd started cheering.

"Jon, these people are insane!" Mia told him. I felt sick to my stomach at this point, not even the girl was worried, she seemed happy that they were sacrificing her. "Rise, rise, rise, into heaven!" The leader announced. At this point an unrobed shirtless male stepped forward and lit the monsters on fire first. They saved the girl for last, she seemed happy until they lit the hay on fire. Her screams were the only thing that could be heard for a while.

_I'm guessing these are the Israelites._


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
The next morning I awoke sweating bullets. Those screams kept appearing in my dreams. _At least I am remembering my dreams. _Mia was still sleeping. She was still pasty white from last night. I realized that we were all in the same room. I had fallen asleep on the floor, Mia in the bed and Jon on the armchair I just noticed. Jon was sleeping with the double-barrel shot gun in his hand. I went up to look outside. The crosses were still there with the burned bodies still on it.

When everyone woke up I announced that we should probably leave. They agreed, and we were packed within the hour. Jon just broke down the door and we walked out into the hot sun. The town was very clean. We walked down the street. It was weird because all of the cars were sparkling clean. The way we came in had two guards. They were wearing white robes and they were armed with hunting rifles. "Let's go back to the store. We will leave tonight." Jon whispered to us. We went back into the store, I closed the door and I managed to re board it up. "Tonight, we will be able to mask ourselves and escape. I didn't want to attack those guards because there could have been more of them." Jon told us. "Jon, why haven't the Israelites raided this store, it's a little strange don't you think." Mia told him. I agreed with this and I think we need to leave as soon as possible. Then gunshots erupted.

We didn't know what was going on and we were scared. There were screams. "Jon, let's go now!" I told him. "We could risk getting shot!" Jon replied hotly. "That's a risk I am willing to take! Let's go now!" Mia told Jon. _I know it's risky but they will eventually come to this store. That is why we can leave while they are distracted. _We left the store, with our supplies. The gunshots had stopped but there was still loud screams everywhere. We moved quickly down the street. I peaked around the corner of the street real quick and saw hand-to-hand combat going on. There were pools of blood everywhere. The exit to the town was empty and we could make a break for it. We ran quickly and quietly and we made it to the road outside of the town. A couple monsters appeared on the road. I took one out by driving my hatchet into its head. Jon took the other one with his axe.

Behind us we heard a loud horn. "Crap, get to the side of the road, it could be reinforcements. So we all ran off the side of the road and into the woods were we hid and watched._ If the Israelites won, they wouldn't blow the horn because it would attract more monsters. _We waited a couple more minutes to see if anything would come but nothing did. _Those people really are insane. _I heard more gunshots again and then more screams. "They must have gone in another way, let's go!" We kept walking and walking. It was starting to get dark out and we were in the middle of the road, not knowing where a town was. "I can't even see the map anymore!" Jon said. I was very hungry and needed something to eat. "We have to find some place to stay."Mia said.

We kept walking a little farther and then we saw a huge obstruction in the road. When we got closer, I realized it was a bus. "Guys it's a bus, we can stay here for the night. I will keep first watch." I said. We all agreed that this was the safest place for a few hours. I grabbed a can of soup and opened it. I drank it raw because I needed something in my stomach. I sent them all in to the bus and I climbed onto the roof. I had the gun with me and I kept watch. I was thinking about the times before the plague. _"Hey Sam, I'm going down south to visit my parents. You wanna come?" Jon asked. "Yeah, I'll visit my parents to and I haven't seen Juan in over a year. He lives right near our parents." I replied. The next morning I went on a plane with Jon to head down to Georgia. When we arrived I saw a few sick people. I had a surgical mask on because I can't afford to get sick. I have a huge audition coming up soon. I took a taxi down to visit my parents. When I got there I saw that no one was home. I knew I should have called them; they don't like surprises that much._

_I knocked on a couple of the neighbors doors and they didn't know when they left or where they went. I decided to go visit Juan because I haven't seen him in a while. I walked to his house. I called Jon to make sure I got the right address. I knocked on the door and women answered. She was very pretty. "Hi?" she said, I have never met this woman before. "Hello, is Juan here?" I asked. "Yeah…JUAN there's someone at the door!" She yelled into the house. I chuckled a bit at this. Then from over her shoulder I saw Juan. "Sam? Is that you?" He asked .Juan is very tall and thin. He has short black hair and is clean shaven. "Yup old pal. How have you been?" I asked as I shook his hand. "I have been great. This is my girlfriend Mia." He said with a grin on his face. "Nice to meet you Mia. Jon is back to." I told Juan. "I know he's inside." He replied._

_I walked into his house. It was a small but cozy house. The carpeting was red and I walked into his living room. I saw Jon sitting down on the couch watching the local new station. Jon had a pale look to him and I asked him what was wrong. "This disease is not good. It's killing a lot of people; I know you have your surgical mask Sam. I'd wear it if I were you." _

"Sam, your watch is up." Mia told me. I looked back at her and the she said "What's that read glow over there?" "It's fire I don't know who lit it. Go and wake Jon. We have to check this out." I told her firmly. "How come you didn't notice it before?" Mia asked. "I was thinking about the times before the plague." I replied. She went down to get Jon. I looked at the glare.

_Whoever they are I doubt they are the Israelites. I think the Israelites were wiped out by these new people._


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Sam, are you stupid or something. We are not going over there to investigate. Have you ever seen a slasher film before? You don't ever investigate unless you have to!" Jon scolded me. The illumination of the flames was getting brighter. "Fine we will stay here and stand guard. " I replied. "Hey you on the bus, get down here." This was an unknown voice and it scared us because we did not know who it was. When we turned around we saw 50 men surrounding us and all of them were armed. The person who told us to come down was smiling; this freaked me out because I wondered what he was thinking. _Maybe these guys are cannibals. _

We stepped down and walked over to who I supposed was there leader. "Hello there, I'm Alex." He said extending his hand. Jon reached out and shook it. "Hello, I am Jon. Thos is Mia and Sam. Are you guys a gang?" Jon asked. Alex had medium length black hair and he had bright blue eyes. Alex laughed "We aren't a gang. We are here to take out that gang that's camping over there." "So what are you then?" I asked. "I think we are more of a police force. We keep the local gangs in check. Those camping over there have caused a lot of trouble. They are cannibals and they must be destroyed." Alex told me.

"That's interesting but why don't you just eliminate the gangs completely?" Mia asked. "Well we are, slowly weakening them until we can take them down. Hey if you guys help us take these rouges down. Then you will be able to stay with us at our camp." He said. "Is your camp safe?" Jon asked. "It is the safest place to be." Alex replied. "What do you guys think?" Jon asked. We all agreed to help. "Great, follow me!" Alex said. He walked over to a giant military truck. "Since all the gas has gone stale, this truck runs off electricity. We have solar, wind, and hydroelectric power back at the camp." Alex told us. He opened the back of the truck and he handed us each a hunting rifle. "There are 5 bullets in each gun. You shouldn't need more than that. There are only 16 people out there." Alex told us.

"You three are now on the front line with me." Alex told us. "Why do you trust us Alex? We just met you." I asked. "Well first of all you guys aren't part of a gang so that means you aren't that bad. If you do anything bad we will just shoot you and leave you for the roamers." He replied with a grin on his face. This made me feel a little uneasy. "Okay, on my signal we storm the camp. The front line has 24 soldiers on it. If we need back up I will blow my horn and that will signal wave two. If I shall fall or you don't hear the horn then come to the camp in ten minutes." Alex announced to everyone. The front line started marching forward.

The grass was moist as we walked through the woods. The glare of the flames was getting closer. For a large group we moved silently. Jon and Mia were right next to me. _I will protect them. I will not let them die. _Soon I could see the flames of the fire. There were men and women eating another human being. _They deserve to die._ There were several small tents were they slept. Alex stepped out in front of the group."Ready, aim, FIRE" Alex announced. This caught me by surprise, everyone except Jon, Mia and I had fired. I counted six cannibals falling to the ground after the first barrage of bullets. "Raid the camp boys, take no prisoners." Alex shouted. We all stormed the camp. It was all hazy and all of the other soldiers had fired more. I ran over to a tent and opened the flap. Inside there was a female with a knife. She screamed and charged at me with the knife. I fired my rifle and the bullet hit her right in the throat. Blood started pouring out of her neck and mouth. She put her hand to her throat trying to stop the bleeding. She fell to the ground and she was writhing in pain. Then her body calmed down, she lay there all calm and peaceful.

I was amazed at what I had done. All of the gunshots had stopped. I looked down at the girl's unmoving body. _She looks to be only 14 or 15, what was she doing here with all these older people. _ "Sam, you killed that girl. Congrats on your first kill in a raid." This was Alex speaking. We all walked back to the road again. I took a look back and then I saw roamers appearing and they started feasting on the bodies. Back at the road we all hopped on a truck. I only noticed one before the raid but there were actually four trucks. Jon, Mia and I all went on the first truck with Alex. I'm not sure if I like Alex or not. The trip didn't take that long. The sun had started to rise and I felt a little sick. _That was really my first kill. I've only wounded before, Jon and Mia have killed before but I haven't. _

When the truck stopped we all got out of the trucks. The four trucks couldn't fit all fifty of us so some of the men road in cars. I looked around at my surroundings. It was a large area with a giant whit mansion In the middle of the land. "You guys stay here?" I asked Alex. "Some people live in the house but most people live in the bunkers below. There are about 100 people here. There are 20 bunkers below the ground. The guy who owned this place was a real nut. That nut was my uncle. He had this idea that he could save a lot of people if the world ended. His son is in charge but my uncle is still alive. I used to think he was insane because he spent all of his money on survival stuff. He was really rich and I wanted some of that money for myself after he died. I am glad he did it though because he has saved a lot of lives." Alex replied. Alex then said "Come with me, I have to go introduce you to my cousin, you will probably stay in bunker 20. Some of the people died last week and they stayed there."

_I hope we can stay here for a long time and help these people survive. Even if it means killing more people._


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The room of Alex's cousin was huge. There were giant bookshelves filled with books. There were maps of nearby towns covered in red marks on top of a grand desk. There was a globe that had the majority if the world covered in red. I looked at Mia and Jon; they were also studying the elaborate room. Alex went off to find his cousin and he told us to wait in the study. There was hard wood flooring and the entrance to the room was a double doorway. There was an armed guard at each side of the door. They stood there, watching us. They were clutching automatic weapons and they looked nervous but calm at the same time. The nervousness was in their eyes. Then the two doors swung open and two men walked in. one of them was Alex and the other must have been his cousin.

This man was bald but he couldn't be much older than us. He had alert eyes and he was wearing a trench coat. I found the trench coat a bit funny. He walked over to us and said "So they found you on top of bus?" "Yes sir." I replied. "Please don't call me sir. Call me Alfred." Alfred smiled and then he sat at his giant desk. He cleared all of the maps off and he opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a few pieces of paper and he asked us to right our name, birthday and where we were from. After that he put them in a folder and put them back into the drawer. "Well now we have to figure out what your jobs will be. You will all stay in bunker 20 together. Now Jon what was your job before the world ended?" Alfred asked.

"I was a director of Broadway musicals." He told Alfred. "That is very interesting. What are your skill sets? Can you shoot a gun?" Alfred asked him. "Yes sir...I mean Alfred." Jon said quickly. "Okay then, you will be soldier than. How about you Mia?" Alfred turned to Mia. "I was a nurse." Mia answered. "Then you will be a nurse Mia. Sam what were you before the end of the world?" "I was an actor on Broadway." I replied. "Can you shoot?" He asked. "Not too well Alfred. I can cook but not that well either." I replied. "Well we do have a few actors who we are going to use for entertainment after supper. You can do that. I want you guys to do something new every night. During the day I would like you guys to play music or sing to people who are in the hospital tent." He told me.

"You guys will start your new jobs tomorrow and Sam and Mia. You will go on gang raids because we need the extra people." He told us. I was happy to go on these raids because I felt like I was doing something more productive than just singing. We left the room and walked down the wooden steps. We walked outside the giant doors and walked across the lawn. It was an overcast day that was a bit chilly. There was a sigh that lead us down the path to Bunker 20. Some of the bunkers were underground and I don't know why Alfred's dad built all of these. It seemed rather strange that he just managed to have these built. _Maybe he somehow knew something like this would happen. _We arrived at a sign that said Bunker 20 on it. We looked at the ground and we saw a giant steel door. In order to enter it you had just had to pull a lever. Mia did that and we saw a small latter that we had to climb down. I was surprised to see electricity because it has been a very long time since I have seen a lit light bulb.

The bunker was just concrete and it had multiple cots on the side of the bed. We just relaxed down there and then we heard the bell for breakfast. We climbed out of the bunker and we followed the other people because we did not know where to eat. There was a giant tent that everyone was walking into. Inside it was hot because all of the ovens were going off, we got in line. When we got to the front we grabbed a tray and went down the line of chefs. They each poured small portions of different food onto our trays. We sat down at picnic tables and ate our food. After that we walked out of the tent and we headed back to the bunker. The only time we left the bunker was for lunch and then diner. After diner Alex came up to us and told us there was another gang raid. This time we were going back to the town with the Israelites. "Didn't you guys kill them all a few nights ago when the other gang attacked the town?" Mia asked. "No, that wasn't us. What are you talking about? We just heard of the Israelites today because one of their members stumbled into our camp." Alex asked.

"We were in that town. It was attacked by a gang and then we heard a horn blow. Last night you talked about that horn so we thought it was you guys." I answered. "No gang we know of uses a horn. It must be a new gang. Well were killing the Israelites tonight so you guys gotta come." Alex told us. He then led us to the military trucks and we got in the back with him. He told us that tonight we were back on the front line with him. The trucks got into motion and we were off. The ride was really quite, everyone was checking their weapon except us. We were going to get our weapons when we got there. The sky was progressively getting darker and it was getting much colder. "What's that smell? It smells like something is burning." Alex told us. "It must be a burning night for the Israelites." Jon replied. "What's a burning night?" Alex asked. All of the other soldiers stopped what they were doing and listened in. "Some nights the Israelites burn 4 roamers and a virgin. They believe if they sacrifice them then eventually God will get rid of the plague. We witnessed it the night we were in the town." Mia told them all. "That is some really messed up stuff." Alex replied.

When we got close enough we got out of the trucks and decided to walk the rest of the way. Alex handed us hunting rifles again and went over the battle plan. The smell of burning flesh was really thick in the air. I went over to the side of the road and threw up because it was so bad. I wasn't the only one either. We just had to walk up a hill and we would see the town. We started making our way up the tall hill when we saw flame glares. We heard shouts and we started to run up the hill to see what was going on in the town. When we got to the top of the hill I gasped at the sight. The whole town was lit a blaze and we saw the two gangs fighting. The Israelites were fighting against another gang. There were bodies all over the streets and roamers had started to get involved to. "What are we going to do Alex?" One of the soldiers asked.

_Yes, what were we going to do?_


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"We go down, we clear out all of the gangs and then we leave. All of the waves are to go in at once. When we reach the town entrance. Kill everyone that is not on our side. No prisoners." Alex announced. I felt sick that all of these people were going to die. We charged the town. The heat from all of the flames was excruciatingly hot. Some of the soldiers had already opened fire and I saw robed people fall to the ground. I fired a bullet and I got a head shot. It was a shirtless person who held a rusty knife in his hand. Mia had already killed one and Jon had taken down three robed people. "I'm out!" Jon yelled. We stayed together to protect each other. I gave Jon my gun so he could kill more people. I looked at the sight around me.

I saw two gang members fighting with their fists. Then two bullets later, they were both on the ground bleeding out. I saw roamer so I beat its head in with Jon's empty rifle that he had given me after I gave him mine. Two robed gang members started beating a soldier up with pipes. The pipes went from grey to red in a couple of blows. I ran over and hit one of them with the butt of the gun. The one who was beating the soldier stopped and looked at me. Then he saw his companion on the ground. He raised his arm to strike me and then I got covered in brains. I looked around and wondered what had happened.

I turned to go back to Jon and Mia. Screams were everywhere. Roamers were feasting unmoving and unmoving bodies. When I regrouped with Mia and Jon they asked what happened to me. "Alex blew some guy's head off and his brains got on me." I told them I turned back and noticed another roamer. I jogged over and when I returned I was covered in more brains. I saw the soldier who I attempted to save crawl up to his feet. I Jon ran over to help him, when Jon arrived he just beat the soldier down with his gun. Jon returned to us."He turned." Jon said sadly. The screams had subsided and all of the soldiers gathered in a circle in the middle of a four-way intersection. There were remarkably less people, I'd say 6 to 8 soldiers were killed. Alex stood in the middle he was holding what looked like a ball. He lifted it up and it turned out to be a head.

"These gangs have killed far too many of our men. We will find their base camp and we will kill them. Not now but soon" Alex announced to us all. The head was the female Israelite we saw on the first night we stayed in this town. Alex was furious, he was pacing around, and we stood there watching him. He eventually threw the head into one of the burning buildings. Every now and then a soldier would leave the circled to go take care of a roamer. I walked over and put my hand on Alex's shoulder and said "It's time to go now." After I said that a nearby building collapsed and then all the other soldiers made their way back to the truck. I walked with Alex. Mia stayed behind with me, Jon told us he would go ahead and make sure we got onto a truck. "Alex, was one of your friend's killed?" Mia asked. "My three best friends got murdered tonight." Alex replied, he was on the verge of tears. "This was going to be Jim's last raid. He got beaten down with a pipe and then he became a buffet for the roamers. Then Michael, l had to kill him because he got bit. He begged me to do it. Then there's Christoph. He has been my friend since we went to school together. I found his emptied carcass before I cut that girl's head off." Alex told us. He had a vacant look in his eyes and it was starting to scare us.

I can only imagine what he is going through. I can't imagine life without Jon and Mia. They are the only ones that are keeping going in this world. On the truck ride back it was completely silent, Alex had broken and he started crying into Mia's shoulder. When we arrived back at the camp, Alex went straight into the big house.

"Let's go back to the bunker. I think that he just has to go cry it out." Jon told us. I agreed with this. It was getting light out and I realized I was starting my new job today. We went to sleep for a couple hours and then the breakfast bell rang. We walked to the giant food tent. I saw Alex come out of the big house. "Hi Alex." Mia told him. "Hello Mia, you guys ready to start your new job today?" Alex asked. We all said we were. "Alex, do you know where I have to go?" I asked. "Yeah you go to the hospital tent and just sing songs to them. Mia you also go there and Jon you come with me." Alex replied. His eyes were swollen because he had been crying. He seemed angry but he was polite to us.

After breakfast I and Mia went to the tent. I looked at Mia and she looked at me in a way I have never seen her look at me before. "Why, did you look at me like that?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Well I'd like to let you know that since we've been together for so long. I think I would like to take our relationship to the next level." She said. "You threw that right out into the open." I replied. "Well in the world ruled by the dead, you don't know how long you have. I'd like to know that I'm in a romantic relationship when I die. I don't want to die alone." She said. "Well I feel the same way." I replied. Then our lips met for a couple of seconds. Afterwards we split ways, she went to the nurse tent and I went in into the hospital part. I told some of the doctors that I was here to sing to them. I spent the day singing songs of joy and hope that I had learned in acting school.

When the lunch bell rang, I went out to meet Mia. Not all of the doctors and nurses ate lunch at the same time. This was because some of the patients were very ill. Mia walked out and I asked her how her first morning as a nurse was. "It was good, I love helping people. We have an hour lunch break. How about we go back to the bunker?" She replied. "Why did you pick me instead of Jon?" I asked. "I find you much more attractive and Jon's gay." She replied. "I had no idea. He has had girlfriends before. I don't think of him any differently though. He's still the same person and he's still my friend." I replied. I hate people who aren't tolerant about things like that. We are all people and that means we must stick together.

_United we stand. Divided we fall._


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

I had always had feelings for Mia. I never thought about them because after all, the world I ending and there is nothing I can do about that. The rest of the day was me singing to the patients. When the diner bell rang, I went to the tent alone. Mia or Jon was not there and I had to eat alone. Alfred came up to me during diner. "Sam, there will be no performing tonight; it looks like a storm is coming. I walked outside and in the darkening sky, I saw storm clouds. _This is not good. _I wondered how the tents would stay up in a severe storm. It turns out that they can take down all of the tents easily and quickly. The hospital patients were moved into a special bunker, the biggest one that I did not know about. Alex walked up to me and asked where Mia was. "I don't know Alex." I replied.

Alex's eyes had gone from bright blue to a vague grayish color. He had heavy bags under his eyes and he did not look good. He turned around and went off looking for Mia. I went back to the bunker. "Sam, wait up!" It was Jon. "Sam, sorry I was looking for Mia, I had to tell her something." Jon told me, he was out of breath and looked a little pale. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "I'm fine I just need to tell Mia something." He replied. We walked in silence for the rest of the walk to the bunker. When we arrived at the door it was almost pitch black and I started feeling cold rain drops. We walked inside; I half expected to see Mia lying in her cot. I was wrong. Jon and I just talked about what we did during the day.

The soldier's life was quite dull, mostly just looking out into the woods. We started to get worried about Mia. "Maybe she is in the big house with Alex." I told Jon. We got out of the bunker together and we walked to the big house. The rain was coming down real hard and the wind was gusting. We walked quickly and we didn't talk. When we arrived at the steps of the house, Jon knocked. A soldier opened the door "What do you want?" he asked. "We have to see Alex now it's an emergency!" I answered. "He's in his room; it's on the third level. There's a sign on the door and please knock before you enter because he has company." The soldier replied. "Who was with him?" Jon asked. "A couple of people I wasn't really paying attention." He said. We left the soldier and walked up the stairs.

"Jon, you don't think Alex would…take advantage of Mia do you?" I asked him. "I highly doubt it. The soldier did say that he was with multiple people." He replied. "That doesn't make me feel any better." I told him. "Me either now that I think about it." He told me, he was a bit nervous now also. When we got to the third level, there were two corridors, one to the left and one to the right. "I wish the soldier gave us better instructions. I mean they were very vague." Jon said. "I'll go left and you go right." I said. I went to the left and looked for the sign that marked Alex's room. I couldn't find it. Then I walked to Jon's side and he told me he found it. I knocked on the mahogany door.

No one answered but I could hear voices through the thick door. I knocked harder and this time the door opened. It was an elderly man who opened it; he had bifocals and graying hair. Alex's room wasn't even a bedroom; it was a study that was very similar to Alfred's. There were chairs in the middle of the room and in one of the chairs was Mia. It felt like I had a weight lifted off of my chest. Jon was very relieved also. Alex was nowhere to be seen. There were steps on the other side of the room that led to a flat wooden floor. On the upper part of the floor there was a desk where Alfred was sitting. He had a glass full of wine next to him. He was writing in a book.

Alex entered the room and he had a giant bottle in his hand. "Sam, Jon, so happy you could make it! I just sent a soldier out to your bunker to get you guys to come here. How did you guys get here so fast?" Alex asked. "We came when we Mia didn't come back to the bunker because we were nervous." Jon answered. "Sorry about that, I was going to invite you guys sooner but I just remembered I forgot to invite you guys." He said. "What?"I said, the wording of that sentence just did not sound right the way he said it. "Forget it. Alfred it's your birthday! At least we think it is. Why are you writing in that diary of yours?" Alex asked Alfred. "It's a journal first of all. People need to know what is going on after the government sorts this out." Alfred replied a little curtly. "Then how come it says diary on the inside cover?" Alex laughed. "Alex, who are all of these people? I have never seen them here before." Mia asked. "Well this man here is Uncle. The founder of this camp." Alex said. This was the man who opened the door for us. "Everyone else is just friends of Alfred." Alex continued.

At this point a soldier entered the room panting. "Sir, Bunker 20 is empty." He panted. "Of course it is because there all right here!" Alex told him. "Also sir there's someone at the gate. They want to enter." The soldier said. "Let them in and lead them here. We always welcome new comers. Just take any weapons and food." It was Alfred who said this. We all waited in anticipation to see who this new comer was. When the soldier returned to the room he had a female with him. She was around seventeen and she had cuts all over her.

"What's happened to you?" Alfred asked. "The military still exists. They are wiping out all gangs and camps. Prepare yourself because they will kill everyone here." She said. "I highly doubt the military would just go around killing people. Gangs I can understand but we are not a gang." Alfred told her. Then the girl replied. "My camp was peaceful to. Apparently before the outbreak went worldwide, the military saved enough people so that they can restart the human population. They said all out here are to be exterminated because everyone is infected!"

_What does she mean by we are all infected?_


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Now child, I think you are a little exhausted. There is no way that we are all infected. We would all be dead by now." Alfred said as he walked down to the girl. She was shaking uncontrollably. "The soldiers told us to gather in a line so they could inspect us. It was a lie, they explained that we are all carriers of the disease and that it's other disease that causes the fever and kills us. If you die, you will turn. Then they started shooting us. I ran and ran. The only reason why I escaped was that the flesh-eaters came and they distracted the soldiers long enough to escape" She said. "How many soldiers were there?" This was Alex who asked her this question. "About 40, they all had body armor on. Our guns didn't do much damage; I only know this last part because some of the screams I heard. They yelled something about body armor." She continued.

"How long ago was this?" Uncle asked. "Could not have been more than a few days ago. I haven't eaten much and the only water I have had is from the streams. I'm not feeling so good." She said. She probably got a disease from drinking untreated water. "Mia and Sam take this girl to the hospital and then report back to me with what is wrong with her." Alfred instructed us. I picked the girl up and we left the room. She was all clammy and shivering. By the time we got outside, the rain had mostly subsided. We walked to the hospital tent. "If the tent isn't back up then I guess we go to the bunker." Mia told me. "There is no way we all are carriers, I mean we would be dead by now." I said. "I'm more concerned that the military is going to come and kill us all." She told me. "Mia, I will take a bullet for you. I hope you know that." I told her. "I know Sam, and I would do the same for you." She replied. The tent was already backing up and the patients were being put back in.

I walked up to one of the doctors and told him about this girl. He told us to go with him into the bunker because that that is where all of the testing machines was. The bunker had no humans but it was full of machines that had wheels on the bottom. We walked up to a smaller machine that had a medical table next to it. I placed her on the table and the doctor took a saliva sample from the girl. We waited for the test results. When they came back the doctor looked amazed. "This girl is infected with the virus that reanimates." The doctor said.

I just turned around and headed back to the house. "Sam, wait up!" Mia told me. I was so upset that I just walked faster. I never replied and we just walked as fast as we could back to the house. When we got back to Alex's room it was all empty except for Alex, Alfred, and Uncle. "What's the diagnostic?" Alfred asked. "She's turning." Mia said. Alfred looked down at the ground. "Poor girl, I have sent out a group of soldiers. We need to gather roamers so if we are attacked. We can send them out if we have to. I am going to have to devise a battle plan." Alfred told us.

The next morning, Alfred gathered everyone to the news. His battle plan was to have all of the soldiers to hide in small holes in the ground. These holes were disguised as trees and shrubs; the brick wall was six layers thick. It looked thicker because 3 layers in there is a space that goes all the way around the wall. It's like a hallway. When the soldiers come we will have all of the roamers out. They will probably move on but if they raid it for supplies. We will let them waste bullets on roamers and then we will pop up and fire. We hope that they just move on because all of the people who are not able to fight will be in the bunkers. Alfred told me that Alex, Mia, and I would be the guards of one the bunkers. Jon was going to be placed in between the walls. In order to let us know that they were near we had sirens. Sirens were people who watched out for the military, if they spotted them they will blow the war horn. This will give us enough time to get ready because the military would think that they are under attack. If the military goes far away from the camp they will blow the horn twice.

The rest of the day was quite tense. All of the hospital patients had been moved to their bunker. Alex Mia, some other soldiers and I would be guarding the medical bunker. Jon had left with the soldiers to go get roamers and they had not yet returned. Mia and I spent the rest of the day together, waiting together. Eventually the trucks came back, and we rushed to see Jon. A whole bunch of soldiers came out Jon was right in the middle. He was sweating severally and I asked him why. "We saw them, the military. They were a lot of them. We've been working all day to get enough roamers; I think we have enough now. They are very intimating." He told us. His sentences were very choppy and I really didn't know why he was sweating so badly.

At dinner, Jon was even worse. He didn't eat. "Jon you did you get bit." I asked. "No, I am just so nervous because I do not know how long we can survive here if they come." He replied. The horns blew and we know they are near. "Well it looks like we are going to find out." I repled.

_Jon is staying in the bunker with us. We live together and we want to die together. _

**Stay tuned for the epic conclusion! **


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"Let's go Jon, why can't you move any faster?" I yelled at Jon trying to get him into the medical bunker. As we are walking, everyone who is fighting is going to their hole. "You have 5 minutes to get to your spots. The roamers are about to be released!" Alfred shouted. "Mia, you get Jon to the bunker, I have to go get our guns." I told her. I ran to the truck that was handing out guns. When I got to the truck Alex got behind in line. "Sam after this we have to get to the bunker. I have a bad feeling about this." He told me. I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark out and the battle will begin soon. The soldiers in hiding have some food and water with them because the soldiers may not come until the morning. We knew the military was close because the horn was the loudest so that means that they are close to the camp.

I got 3 guns, all hunting rifles, Alex got a semi-automatic rifle. We ran back to the medical bunker. The night was cold and chilly. When we got to the bunker, it was a soldier who opened it. We walked in and all of the lights were dim and the rows of medical beds went to the other side of the bunker. There was 27 patients in there, some were awake and others in deep sleep. Doctors went up and down the rows checking on all of patients. I felt very tense and Mia was against em the whole time. Jon was sweating profusely at this point.

"You have been bit haven't you?" Alex asked. "I swear I haven't been bit it's just I am so scared that we could all die." He replied. His hair was soaked and it covered his eyed. "Jon you have never been scared like this before, why are you lying to us?" I asked him. Mia was a disgruntled at the sharpness in my voice. "I am not lying to you I swear. It's just that I ran into the carcass of my old girlfriend on the ground." He said. "How did you know it was her?" Mia asked. "Easy, I thought it was her so I checked her wallet and I found her license. It was her; it's just that I am so tired of seeing people die. The more people I see die, the more I fear it." He said. "Wow that is so true." Alex said. "All of my best friends are gone and now you guys are the only friends I have. I will do anything to protect you because I don't want to see you get harmed." He continued.

We sat in silence for a while. All of the other soldiers were conversing and the doctors kept checking on all of the patients. We spent all night in there. "I swear when that siren comes back I am going to kill them. How could they put a scare in us like that?" Alex said after a few hours. "Calm down Alex, they are probably waiting to strike in the morning, get some sleep." I told him. Mia was already sleeping on my shoulder. I looked up at the red light that would go off when our attack began. I layer back and closed my eyes.

The red light started going off. All the soldiers gripped their guns. The military is here to clear out the roamers. We could hear the shouts through the walls. There was something very similar to gunfire happening out side. "They need more roamers than that!" One of the soldiers announced. "If we send out all of these patients as roamers then we will be able to make them waste more ammo." Another one said. "Are you insane? The difference between us and them is that we do not kill our own." Alex shouted. "Yeah, and we are going to get slaughtered just like any other gang unless we do something UN expected. There are small doors all along the wall so we can dump any dead bodies in a siege like this. I say we do it so they can waste more ammo on them and then we strike." Another soldier announced.

It was a very hostile environment at this point. Most of the soldiers at this point wanted to kill the patients. "We are all infected; let's use that to our advantage." One said. The doctors walked up to them and they tried to stop them from executing their patients. "You guys are animals; I will not let you kill these patients." A doctor said. One of the soldiers at this point opened fire and killed the doctor. "That's one dead, throw him out the hatch and let him turn. I stood against the wall with Mia, Jon and Alex/ "I command you to stop this. I will have you all executed for this!" Alex shouted. None of the soldiers seemed to hear him. The soldiers pulled out knives and started to kill patients. Jon stepped forward with his gun and fired. One soldier fell to the ground. "You are gonna pay for that." One of them said. The person who stepped to Jon was huge and athletic. He pulled out his gun but Alex put him down with a bullet.

"We are humans, we are civilized and we shall not kill defenseless people. We are not animals in the jungle." Alex shouted. It was 4 against 4 now. "We will win this battle. We need you though; there will be no more killing for now." Alex shouted. He suddenly has a huge effect on these rogue soldiers. Human nature is quite funny in a way. The battle outside was raging now. We could hear the scouts and explosions now. "You, put down all of those who have been killed. We don't want anyone else turning. The doctors that were still alive had started tending to patients again. These doctors are willing to die in order to protect these people. I haven't lost all faith in humanity yet. "Sam, Mia, and Jon. We have to go out and help." Alex said. "Yes we must." Jon replied. He was still very sweaty and I was worried he wouldn't make it. "We all must stick together out there. We can defend ourselves better." Alex said. The doctors were now in charge of guarding the patients.

Alex walked over to the door and he opened the door. A sudden ray of light came in and we ran out. The sounds of battle were near us but I never saw any living people. There were bodies all over the ground. They all had their heads beat in because they had turned. Human entrails were all over the grass. We walked to where the battle sounds were. It was a bright sunny day. We walked née a flaming bunker and wondered why they didn't come into our bunker. The gunfire was getting louder, the screams more shrill. We stood behind one of the war trucks and ducked. I checked to see if anyone was there and I saw an army man. He had a biohazard suit on. He was shot in the stomach and he was breathing heavily. He was holding the wound with both hands and he was talking about how he wanted his mother. There was no gun in sight so I walked over to him. I checked if there were any other army men near him, there was none that were still breathing.

I kneeled beside and he was still murmuring. "I….I….I...don't want to die. I'm scared." He muttered. I pulled out my hatchet and drove it into his skull. I did not want to want to see him suffer anymore. We walked more and then we saw what looked like the main battle. We rushed into it. It was mostly hand to hand combat because all of the ammo had dried up. The army guys were clearly more experienced because they killed a lot of our men. I started firing my rounds. I had a total of ten bullets and I hit 9 of my targets. After they fell our soldiers would drive a knife into the army guys head. Alex fired off his rounds. The majority of shots hit their mark. We went down to the main field were we hopped into the battle. A rather large male walked up to me with his knife in hand. I heard a gunshot and he fell, Mia had shot him. I hopped on top of his body and destroyed his brain with my hatchet. I looked around and noticed reinforcements for the army guys.

They all circled us and we were squeezed into a small group as they encircled us. I looked and saw Jon leaning against a fellow soldier. All I could see was Bio hazard suits. There were about 40 men surrounding us. Then one of the suites stepped forward. "You are all infected and must be exterminated. We can't let you live." Said the suit. Jon stepped up to him and said "We are people, just like you. Why can't you let us live?" Jon asked. "You would infect all of the other people. The healthy people we saved." The suite replied. "How did you have time to save people? I bet they were all rich right?" Jon replied. "No, we saved the people with the best traits obviously. Just because you are rich with money doesn't mean you are rich in your genetics." The suit said. "Well if you have the perfect traits, then I'm gonna wipe them off the Earth."He pulled out his knife and drove it into the suit's stomach.

Gunshots erupted; a few of our soldiers fell but the suits started falling to. All of the suits turned around and fired in the opposite direction of us. I saw Jon on the ground. I turned around and grabbed Mia; I took both of us to the ground so I could protect them both. Soon the gunfire stopped and I looked up and we surrounded by our soldiers. At least I thought it was our soldiers, at second glance I did not recognize any of the faces. "You guys are some lucky bastards." One of them said. "Your leader Alfred came to us and said you guys needed help." Another said I looked and saw some of our soldiers walking away. I looked at Jon and saw a bullet hole right in his stomach.

"Sam, I'm dying." He told me. I felt tears coming down and my throat started to burn. I buried my head into his chest and I cried. After I minute I told him I would miss him. "Jon, it's my fault." I told him. "No, it's society's fault, the suits killed me, not you. Now kill me know, it hurts so bad." He told me. Blood started coming out of his mouth he looked at me. "Do it." He told me. I pulled my hatchet and drove it down.

I cried some more and Mia pulled me up. We walked to the big house. We walked into Alfred's study where he was writing stuff in his journal. Alex was drinking some scotch and looking at a map. "Sam we have 15 survivors of the battle. Then there are 5 doctors and nurses. Then there's the sick." He told me. "Jon's dead. I just killed him." I told Alex. Alex just shook his head and finished his drink. "Sam, the people who saved us are very close friends of mine. I'm glad they got here in time to safe some of our people." He told me. Then a man entered the room. He had long black hair and he walked up to Mia, Alex, and I. "Hi, I have a town not too far from here. We can take all of your sick to there. You can be soldiers for us and we can keep you guys safe. Would you like to come?" He asked. "Of course we do. Thank you for offering it." Alex told him. "What's your name?" Mia asked. He replied with. "Oh, just call me the Governor."

**End of Book 1. Book 2 will be out soon!**


End file.
